


Special Spot:

by stevedannolover100781



Series: Confessions Of The Heart Series: [10]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Beach Sex, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, General, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Romantic Gestures, Sex, Sexual Content, Skinny Dipping, Surfing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:42:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2335724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Now it's Kono"s turn to do something nice for Danny, So she takes him to her special surfing spot where they spend time together, Does he like it?, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is a part to my "Confessions Of The Heart" series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special Spot:

*Summary: Now it's Kono"s turn to do something nice for Danny, So she takes him to her special surfing spot where they spend time together, Does he like it?, Is she successful?, Stay Tuned!!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: This is a part to my "Confessions Of The Heart" series, Read my other ones, & Enjoy!!!*

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!*

 

 

 

Detective Danny "Danno" Williams was in such a good mood, cause he gets to have some uninterrupted time with his girlfriend, Officer Kono Kalakaua, She is gonna take him to her favorite surf spot, where they are gonna catch some big waves, & just have some fun together, & shut out the world, & not worry about a thing for once. He said his "goodbyes" to his best friends, Commander Steve McGarrett, & Lieutenant Chin-Ho Kelly, wishing them a great weekend, & he hurried to change, so he can be on time to meet Kono.

 

 

 

Meanwhile, Kono was setting her picnic basket down, & got everything all set up for the perfect date, **"I really hope that Danny likes this"** , she thought to herself, & she had everything done by the familiar purr of the camaro had pulled up next to her car. Danny came out, & had a dazzling smile on his face, He said as he came up & kissed her, "Hey, Baby", Kono felt giddy like a schoolgirl, everytime he did that.

 

 

 

"Hi, Ready for the big waves ?", she asked, as she kissed him back passionately, She pulled them over to the surfboards that she brought with her. They prepped them, & the former surfer looked over at her lover, "Remember the emergency hand signals ?", He nodded, & said, "Yep", Kono said with a smile, "Let's go then", They hit the waves, & surfed for awhile, Kono cheered her man on, as he caught the perfect wave. They got tired afterwhile, & then went in to eat Kono's wonderful picnic, The Blond was touched that she remembered all of his favorite foods, & it made the day totally special.

 

 

 

Then things really got heated, & they were groping each other, making sure that the other was feeling their desire for them, Danny was panting, & said, " Fuck, Please, Don't stop, Kono, Please", The Hawaiian Beauty could never deny her lover a thing, & kept it up, til the loudmouth detective orgasmed in her mouth, & she took every bit of it. They composed themselves, & they managed to get their breaths, before Danny knew, Kono stripped his of his board shorts, & tossed to where their stuff is, & she managed to get out of her bathing suit."I think we should take this to the water, & go skinnydipping, huh ?", she said with a wicked gleam, as she squeezed his hardness, that had formed once again, He said with a nod, "Anywhere you want is fine with me", Kono said with a chuckle, "Smart man", & she ran & dove into the water, Danny was hot on her heels, & they played & teased each other, & had round two in the water, He hopes that there are more days like this, cause these days are the best, **"I can see spending the rest of my life doing this"** , he thought to himself, as he kissed Kono. They had a wonderful time, as the sun was setting, & the beach was close, & they have their privacy, The Couple hopes to do this once again.

 

 

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
